


Cuddle

by Puraido



Series: Dead by Daylight [4]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Jason is a Sweetheart, Kisses, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Michael Myers has feelings, Michael Needs a Hug, Michael is 21 and Jason 39, Muteness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tony Morans Michael Myers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but with part 3 Jasons face, everything is good now, its remake jason
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puraido/pseuds/Puraido
Summary: Michael kommt nach einer fehlgeschlagenen Runde nach Hause und Jason ist da, um ihn aufzumuntern. [Michael Myers/Jason Voorhees; Original Michael Myers / Remake Jason Voorhees. Achtung, Fluff!]





	Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Ich brauch einfach ein wenig fluff für Michael und Jason. (In meiner Vorstellung ist es im Übrigen Tony Morans Michael und Derek Mears' Jason, zumindest was die Statur angeht. Das Gesicht ist von Part 3 Jason - definitiv das Beste der ganzen Reihe.)

 

Michael lief mit starrer Miene zurück nach Haddonfield. Er konnte es nicht fassen, er hatte versagt. Alle Überlebenden waren ihm entkommen und der Entitus war erzürnt gewesen. Und das, was jeder Killer hasste, war passiert. Er selbst hatte die Macht des Entitus zu spüren bekommen. Einer der großen Dornen hatte sich durch seinen Körper gebohrt. Er würde davon nicht sterben und nach einiger Zeit heilte die Wunde komplett, doch es dauerte und Narben blieben davon zurück. Er würde geschwächt sein und dieses Gefühl war ekelhaft.

 

Noch über alle Maßen frustriert kam Michael an seinem Haus an. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass dort drinnen Licht brannte. Jason wartete auf ihn. Seine Runde war vorher am Tag gewesen, das bedeutete, sie hatten jetzt eine ganze Weile Ruhe.

 

Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Mit zügigen Schritten lief er in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Dort saß Jason auf der Couch und starrte auf den Bildschirm ihres kleinen Fernsehers. Hier in dieser Welt gab es nicht wirklich ein Fernsehprogramm. Der Entitus konnte solch komplizierte Dinge nicht sehr gut nachbilden, aber er versuchte es. Es lief immer nur ein Film, über einen unbestimmt langen Zeitraum hinweg. Manchmal gab es so etwas wie eine Handlung, doch häufiger war es nur eine Aneinanderreihung von kurzen Sequenzen. Hin und wieder konnte man normale Worte verstehen, doch die meiste Zeit war es ein unverständliches Kauderwelsch. Es war kurios anzusehen und es war definitiv eine Abwechslung von dem tristen Alltag hier.

 

Jason sah sofort auf, als er Michael hereinkommen hörte. Er sog kurz die Luft ein, als er die große Wunde in seiner Brust erkannte. Schnell erhob er sich und trat zu dem Wandler. Er stieß ein leichtes Seufzen aus, als er ihn erreicht hatte, eine Hand auf Michaels Schulter gelegt. Er deutete in Richtung Küche, er wollte die Wunde verbinden, denn auch, wenn es nichts lebensgefährlich war, es blutete trotzdem wie sau.

 

Beide waren die Prozedur schon gewohnt. Es kam hin und wieder vor, dass sie versagten. Die Überlebenden wurden mit fortschreitender Zeit immer besser, weshalb auch die Killer immer weiter nachlegen mussten, um mit ihnen mithalten zu können. Manchmal war es schwierig, vor allem für ihn. Sie wussten immer besser mit ihm umzugehen. Verschwanden immer schneller aus seinem Sichtfeld, sodass es schwieriger wurde, sie zu stalken. Es kam häufiger als noch zu Anfang vor, dass er niemanden erwischen konnte. Eine Tatsache, die ihn über alle maßen frustrierte …

 

Michael lehnte sich gegen den Küchentisch und befreite seinen Oberkörper von dem Overall. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog er danach das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Jason hatte einen Verbandskasten geholt und wischte nun das Blut um die Wunde herum ab, ehe er sie verband.

 

Er war dabei schnell und präzise, wie bei seiner Jagd. Jason gewann, im Gegensatz  zu Michael, fast noch jede Runde. Er war trainierter darin, die Überlebenden zu finden, vor allem in den Waldgebieten war er im Vorteil. Er hatte immer im Wald gelebt, während Michael immer nur eingesperrt war.

 

Der Wandler stieß ein leises Seufzen aus, als er seinen Freund mit leicht gesenkten Lidern betrachtete. Als dieser schließlich fertig mit dem Verbinden war, säuberte er ihn vom restlichen Blut. Als das auch erledigt war, stieß Jason ein gurrendes Geräusch aus, ein Zeichen für ‚Fertig, alles wieder gut!‘

 

Unter der Maske zuckten Michaels Mundwinkel leicht nach oben. Er streckte die Arme aus und schlang sie um Jasons Hals. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung, in dem er seine Arme vorsichtig um Michaels Torso schlang.

 

Einen Moment verharrten sie in dieser Position. Michael hatte seinen Kopf gegen Jasons breite Schulter gelegt. Seine Augen hatte er geschlossen. Nach einigen Minuten jedoch lehnte er sich leicht zurück und sah Jason an. Der Hockeymaskenträger hatte den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt, seine Augen schlossen sich halb, als Michael sich vorbeugte und ihm einen Kuss aufdrückte. Auch wenn er es nicht fühlen konnte, da beide noch immer maskiert waren.

 

Nach dieser Geste löste sich Jason. Er deutete an, dass er ins Wohnzimmer zurückging. Michael nickte, verschwand dann allerdings zuerst in sein Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen – ein Shirt und eine Jogginghose.

 

Als Michael ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte, lag Jason auf der Couch, beanspruchte sie komplett für sich. Allerdings war Michael auch das gewohnt. Er ging auf das Möbelstück zu und Jason breitete die Arme aus. Der Wandler ließ sich auf den größeren Killer fallen, ein dumpfes Stöhnen ausstoßend, das maskierte Gesicht an Jasons Brust. Wieder schlossen sich starke Arme um ihn.

 

Eine ganze Zeit blieb er so liegen, doch irgendwann wurde ihm die Luft knapp, die Maske half ihm auch nicht gerade beim Atmen. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und hob ihn leicht an. Mit einer Hand zog er die Maske vom Kopf. Er stieß die Luft aus, ließ die Maske achtlos zu Boden fallen und fuhr sich dann einmal durch die Haare, um sie aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Danach ließ er seinen Kopf wieder auf Jasons Brust sinken.

 

Der andere stieß ein weiteres Gurren aus. Er tat es Michael gleich und zog die Maske ab. Sie landete direkt daneben auf dem Boden. Jasons Hand wanderte zu Michaels Kopf, er fuhr ihm sanft durch die Haare.

 

Anders als er selbst, hatte Michael wundervolles, braunes, dichtes Haar. Jason fuhr gerne mit den Händen hindurch. Überhaupt, er liebte es, Michael ohne Maske anzuschauen. Er wusste, dass viele ihn als Monster bezeichneten, als Teufel, als das Böse auf zwei Beinen und Jason hatte sich seit jeher gefragt, wie das Böse wohl aussehen mochte.

 

Er selbst wurde auch häufig als böse oder Monster bezeichnet, deswegen vermutete er, dass Michael ähnlich entstellt sein musste, wie er es war, ein Monster eben. Doch er unterlag einem gewaltigen Irrtum. Als Michael das erste Mal seine Maske vor ihm abgenommen hatte, konnte er seinen Augen kaum trauen. Der Teufel hatte das Gesicht eines Engels. Er konnte eine Verletzung am linken Auge ausmachen, aber das tat seiner Schönheit kaum einen Abbruch.

 

Michaels Ausdruck war ruhig gewesen, allerdings nicht so ausdruckslos wie der seiner Maske. Er hatte Jason gemustert, während seine Hände langsam zu der Hockeymaske gewandert waren. Er fragte mit den Augen, ob er sie abziehen durfte.

 

Jason war zunächst ein wenig unsicher. Er hasste es, sich zeigen zu müssen. Und er fragte sich, was Michael von ihm halten würde. Er war ein hässliches, entstelltes Monster – das passte nicht zu jemandem mit einem Engelsgesicht.

 

Allerdings ließ er Michael gewähren. Immerhin hatte der andere ebenfalls sein Gesicht offenbart. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als die Maske von seinem Gesicht gezogen wurde. Er hatte sein Gegenüber mit seinen Augen fixiert und wartete auf dessen Reaktion.

 

Doch entgegen aller üblen Gedanken, verzog Michael keine Miene. Seine Augen weiteten sich ein ganz klein wenig, als er ihn genau betrachtete, aber er verzog sein Gesicht nicht in Abscheu.

 

Jason erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie Michaels Hände ganz vorsichtig über seine Gesichtszüge glitten, den Kopf interessiert zur Seite geneigt.

 

Michael hatte den Kopf wieder er erhoben. Sein Blick traf Jasons und er legte eine Hand an Jasons Wange. Seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, als er den älteren Killer betrachtete. Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, optisch war Jason hässlich, allerdings könnte es Michael nicht weniger interessieren.

 

Er sah, dass Jason sich unwohl fühlte, ohne seine Maske. Sein Blick wirkte auf einmal Unsicher, so als ob er befürchtete, dass Michael sich jetzt von ihm abwenden würde. Bei diesem Blick schlug Michaels Herz schneller und ein seltsames Gefühl, das er nicht benennen konnte, durchflutete ihn. Er wollte Jason zeigen, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Er würde nicht gehen, nur weil der Ältere ein wenig anders aussah. Michael hatte sich noch nie um das Aussehen anderer gekümmert.

 

All diese seltsamen, neuen, unbekannten Gefühle veranlassten ihn dazu, sich vorzubeugen, seine Bewegungen waren langsam und ein wenig unsicher. Er wollte ihn Küssen, so wie er es schon viele Male mit den Masken auf getan hatten.

 

Als sich ihre Lippen zum ersten Mal richtig trafen, war es ungewohnt, so viele Gefühle, die Michael nie würde benennen können, rauschten durch ihn. Es fühlte sich ziemlich gut an. Seine Arme schlangen sich um Jasons Hals. Er hatte nie zuvor die Nähe einer anderen Person gesucht, aber hier war es etwas anderes.

 

Es stimmte, dass er hin und wieder von einer Person regelrecht besessen war, doch diese wollte er immer nur töten. In der richtigen Welt war es Laurie gewesen. Hier war es auch immer einer der Überlebenden, die er besonders gerne töten wollte. Doch seine Besessenheit von Jason war anders.

 

Er verspürte nicht das kleinste bisschen das Bedürfnis, Jason zu töten. Ganz im Gegenteil, der Gedanke, dass Jason sterben könnte, war unerträglich für ihn.

 

Jason hob leicht den Kopf an und neigte ihn vor. Michael robbte ein Stück nach oben und legte seinen Mund auf Jasons. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss das Gefühl. Die Hände des Älteren zeichneten Muster auf seinen Rücken, darauf bedacht, um das Loch in seinem Körper herum zu tanzen.

 

Michael löste sich und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, er legte den Kopf an Jasons Halsbeuge und stieß ein Geräusch aus, das leicht an ein Schnurren erinnerte. Der Druck von Jasons Armen verstärkte sich leicht darauf. Allerdings nur kurz, ehe er weiter fortfuhr, Muster zu zeichnen.

 

Der jüngere Killer betrachtete desinteressiert und ziemlich müde die Bilder, die auf dem Fernseher liefen. Es war ein zusammenhangsloser Film, der keine Geschichte erzählte. Die Wesen auf der Mattscheibe taten einfach nur Dinge und dann kamen andere Figuren und taten wiederum andere Sachen. Nichts wirklich interessantes, aber Michael war auch niemand, der unbedingt Fernsehen in seinem Leben brauchte.

 

Jason hingegen beobachtete Michael ganz genau, ein Lächeln lag auf seinem verzerrten Mund. Er liebte es, Michael beim Schlafen zuzusehen, er sah so friedlich dabei aus. Nicht wie das Monster, das er für alle anderen war.

 

Michaels Augen fielen immer häufiger zu und irgendwann schien er eingeschlafen zu sein. Sein Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Jason strich gedankenverloren eine Haarsträhne aus Michaels Gesicht. Mit den Fingern fuhr er sanft über die Wange und über den Kiefer. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr dem Schlafenden.

 

Einige Minuten später griff Jason nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher aus. Ganz vorsichtig richtete er sich zunächst zum Sitzen auf, darauf bedacht, Michael nicht aufzuwecken. Ein Arm lag an dem Rücken des Kleineren, den anderen schob er unter die Beine. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung stand er auf und begab sich nach oben, ins Schlafzimmer.

 

Vorsichtig legte er Michael auf die Matratze. Er kniete neben dem Bett und betrachtete ihn eine Weile, noch immer umspielte ein Lächeln seine Lippen. Er drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand dann auf. Er hatte nicht vor zu gehen, er wollte nur seine schmutzigen Klamotten loswerden. Er war in letzter Zeit fast nur noch hier in Haddonfield. Es war weitaus bequemer, als sein Zuhause in Crystal Lake.

 

Bevor er sich allerdings abwenden konnte, spürte er, wie Michael nach seiner Hand gegriffen hatte. Der Wandler hatte die Augen mühselig halb geöffnet und starrte ihn an. Jason wiederum griff nach der Hand und drückte sie leicht. Ein Zeichen, dass er ihm gleich folgen würde.

 

So schnell und leise wie er konnte, zog sich Jason ebenfalls um, gleich danach gesellte er sich zu Michael ins Bett. Er zog die Decke über sich und den Jüngeren und schlang einen Arm um ihn. Michael hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht, mehr schlafend als wach. Seine Hand legte sich an Jasons Wange und sein Daumen fuhr liebkosend über die Haut.

 

Jason rutschte weiter zu ihm und legte seine Stirn gegen Michaels, auch ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich. Er stieß leise Geräusche aus, um seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Auch Michael stieß einen behaglichen Ton als Antwort aus. Er drehte leicht den Kopf und küsste Jason erneut.

 

Er erwiderte den Kuss, gleichzeitig kroch sein Arm unter Michaels Körper, damit er ihn noch fester zu sich ziehen konnte. Als Michael sich löste, pflanzte Jason noch einige weitere Küsse auf Michaels Gesicht, zu letzt drückte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn auf. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Michaels Haar und atmete tief ein.

 

Michaels Geruch war momentan, auf Grund der vorhergegangen Runde, all dem Blut und Schweiß und dem ständigen Tragen der Maske nicht gerade der Beste, aber das hatte Jason noch nie gestört. Er selbst roch auch nicht gerade wie ein Blumenbeet.

 

Der kleinere Killer hatte sein Gesicht wieder an Jasons Halsbeuge gelegt, er presste sich von selbst so gut es ging an seinen Partner heran. Es war fast so, als wolle er all die Jahre, die er isoliert von anderen Menschen gewesen war, nachholen.

 

Einige Minuten schaffte Michael es noch, wach zu bleiben, aber dann überkam ihn wieder die Müdigkeit und er glitt in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

 

Jason blieb noch ein Weilchen länger wach. Obwohl er im Dunkeln nicht allzu viel erkennen konnte, beobachtete er Michaels schlafende Züge. Er war perfekt, in jeder Hinsicht. Ganz sanft fuhr er einige Male durch die weichen Haare, nie hätte er sich zu Träumen gewagt, dass er mal das Bett mit einer anderen Person teilen würde.

 

Aber er musste zugeben, er genoss die Berührungen. Er war so lange isoliert von allen gewesen, dass jede Berührung von Michael angenehme Schocks durch seinen Körper sandte. Es machte süchtig. Er wusste, dass Michael von ihm besessen war, auf eine andere Art, als bei seinen Opfern. Und Jason konnte nicht leugnen, dass er es nicht schön fand, auch er war geradezu besessen von Michael.

 

Er hasste die Zeiten, in denen sie auf Grund der Runden getrennt waren, aber umso größer war seine Freude, wenn sie danach endlich wieder zusammen auf der Couch liegen konnten. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ihm an einem solchen Ort des Grauens, etwas so großartiges erwarten würde.

 

Ein letztes Mal zog er Michael näher zu sich, ehe er selbst die Augen schloss und in einen tiefen Schlaf glitt.


End file.
